A Halloween Shag
by KeeperOfTheMind
Summary: Fail title is fail. Fail story is fail. i fail. This was for a Holiday/Halloween post. i hope you like it, because i didn't :1 PrUk. Prussia being sexy, smut. blah blah, enjoy...


A/N: Hetalia: Not mine. This is for a Halloween post. It sucks….i'm sorry =_=

My nice and peaceful evening alone was once again turned to rubbish by a knock on the door; a rather loud, sporadic thrashing of knocks.

"Yo! Iggy! Hey you there?! Cummon bro, open up; I know you're home!" America pounded on the Brit's door louder. "HEY! Hey Iggy! Common bro, its important news!"

Oh how I wanted to ignore him, but alas, I could not. Sighing I get up from my cozy chair, place down my book I was so rudely interrupted from reading, and walk over to the door.

"What do you want git?" I say bored. America could see the annoyance in my face.

"Tomorrow night, party, my place. Be there!"

I stare at this moron blankly. "You could try asking me you know." A short pause. "I'm not going." And with that, I closed the door in the American's face and walked back to my chair. But who was I to think America would just take that and leave. Sigh.

"IGGY! Why'd you do that?! I wasn't done talking to you! Open back up. Why won't you go? You HAVE to go!" The American whined.

Not taking my silence in ignoring him as a signal to leave, that bloody git walks right into my house, unwanted. I sigh again. "America, you do know it's rude to walk into people's houses unannounced without knocking first right?"

"I _did _knock, and I wasn't unannounced, you knew I was there."

I blankly stare at him again, irritation growing. Rubbing my temples, I let out another sigh. "Alfred, what do you want?"

"I want you to go to my party, please, you have to be there. It won't be the same without you~!"

His persistent whining was getting on my nerves. "Al, you are damn well too old to be throwing fits about things like this. Act your age you tosser."

The look on America's face was enough to place a small smile on mine. "What kind of party is it? And no, just because I'm asking doesn't mean I'm planning to go!" I had to make sure he knew it wasn't in my plans to attend.

"Uh, Halloween party! DUH!"

_Bloody hell, it is Halloween tomorrow isn't it? I've been so busy lately I haven't had a chance to look at a calendar. _"I'm not going, too busy." Walking into the kitchen, I leave America there pouting once again; but he followed, naturally.

"Why not?"

"I…." I needed a good lie. "…I don't have a costume." A good lie I didn't have.

"Ha ha sure you do, you have that old pirate uniform of yours; wear that!"

"No."

"What about that vampire costume from a few years back you wore?"

"No."

"What about that..."

I cut him off before he could mention _that_. "No!"

"Well whatever, you don't even have to dress up."

"If I don't wear a costume, I won't go."

"Ehh, you're so irritating, I'm leaving, be back tomorrow, you _will_ be going. Hahaha! See ya lates Iggy!"

And with that the stupid American ran from my house, but not without me yelling out to him "Don't call me IGGY! GIT!"

It was 6:00 P.M. I was hoping I wouldn't see America and he would just forget about his inviting me to the stupid party. But he showed, once again walking into my house; I should really lock the door. Although, knowing Alfred, he'd find a way in.

"Iggy!"

America placed something on my head and then tied something to the back of my belt-loop faster than I could think.

"W-what do you think you're doing git?!" I spat at him.

"There, now you're dressed, common lets go. He grabbed my arm, drug me to the hall mirror I have, and made me look.

"I look completely ridiculous Alfred."

"Awe, I don't think so, I think it's cute!" He said pointing at the wolf ears and tail he forced on me. "Anyways, be there by 7:00, or I'll come and drag you."

I sigh. This is the last thing I wanted to do tonight. Why does my brother have to be so demanding? Annoying?! Looking at myself once more, I say to no one in particular, "Well, I guess I could go for a short while…git."

Somewhere around six thirty England received a phone call.

"Yo, Iggy..."

"Don't call me Iggy; my name is Arthur, git."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry _Arthur!_ But I need you to do me a favor, because _I know _you're going to the party tonight."

England sighs. "Yeah, what is it git?"

"I need you to go pick Prussia up for me, Germany got mad at him and left him."

"…" Oh hell no, why me? Why now?

"Artie?"

"IT'S ARTHUR! And FINE, I'll go pick him up, not that I really want to!"

"Thanks bro, you're fucking awesome!"

"Yeah…" England was very un-amused, very irritated, and already wanted the night that hadn't started yet to be over. "I swear, if he tries one stupid little thing, I'm going to knock him out without thinking twice." England really, _really, _didn't want to deal with '_the awesome Prussia_' on a night he was already in a bad mood; a no people mood.

But maybe that mood was up for change?

Pulling up to Germany's house Arthur contemplated waiting in the car or going to the door. He figured Prussia would be expecting him, but decided to go to the door anyways. He didn't want to wait. England knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer so he opened it and walked inside. Normally he wouldn't have done that what with it being Germany's house but he knew Germany wasn't home and it was _only Prussia_, so he didn't care as much.

"Prussia?" No answer. "PRUSSIA?!" Again nothing. England's irritation peaked, but that was until he heard music coming from somewhere, the basement. "God, how loud does he need that?! He's going to be deaf." England walked over to the basement door; he had been in Germany's house a few times before so he knew his way around. Opening the door he called down again trying to get the Prussian's attention; and as previous, no answer. "Bloody Fucking Hell! I don't have time for this!" England walked down the stairs, to Prussia's door, and opened it. He was almost too irritated to think straight.

"Pru-!" England's face lit up with a small blush at the Prussian standing there without a shirt, or pants; possibly from embarrassment, possibly not.

"Oh? Hallo England!" he cooed with that signature smirk cast upon his face.

"Uh…hey..." Feeling extremely caught up in an unwanted, awkward situation, England left the room and shut the door. Hearing Prussia snicker from the bedroom caused England's face to contort into a frown.

_Damn git, he should be ready by now. _England thought to himself. _Had he...always been that hot? No wait! What the fuck am I thinking?!_ England face-palmed. Getting lost in his daydream of thoughts he didn't notice Prussia exit his room, or walk up next to him. Prussia stood silently for a small while watching England. _He makes faces when he's thinking…cute~ _Prussia always had an urge to fuck with the Brit whenever he saw him, perhaps that's the reasoning behind England not wanting to be around him; or for his agitation non-the-less. Leaning down towards England, Prussia blew in his ear.

"AH!? WHAT THE HELL?! Don't do that you tosser!" Prussia just loved the sight of England's flustered face. How cute it was when he blushed, heck everything about the Brit he fancied. But he never put two and two together to make four.

"Kesese~ sorry hase, but shouldn't ve be going JA? You've been sitting here in a daze for about ten minutes now."

"HUH?! What the hell, why didn't you say something sooner? Git!"

"I would have, but I liked watching you think."

England's face lit up in a flustered blush. "D-don't say stupid things like that you Kraut!"

"Kesese~ I like seeing you blush even more."

England was aghast! Without responding, he turned and stormed out of the house to wait in the car, both embarrassed and exasperated.

Once the two finally made it to America's house England bolted from the car as fast as he could. He just wanted to get away from the Prussian. Prussia had picked at him the entire way, messing with him, annoying him; and when had he start feeling so strange around that git?

The night was a success, much as America's parties normally are. It was nearing 11:30, the party was dying down, a few people had left, but it didn't appear to be stopping any time soon. England was grateful that he actually enjoyed himself. He didn't want to deal with a whiny American complaining at him the next morning for either starting a fight or leaving early. Standing at the edge of the room conversing with Japan, England was actually smiling (the rum may have had something to do with this though), that was until an arm slung over his shoulder and Arthur instantly frowned.

"Gilbert…what do you want." England sprayed, scowling at the albino male.

"Oh common Arthur, don't get your panties in a bunch, lighten up. Kesese!~"

"Oh I'm light enough! I got here, got away from you, drank rum, did a bunch of stuff and Bob's your uncle~ you blimey tosser, have at you and leave me alone!"

"Kesese~ Arthur, what are you saying?! You're so drunk." Prussia was finding great amusement in this.

"You're drunk! I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I can held may locker! Git! I am NOT drunk!"

Prussia, ignoring the fact Japan was still standing there watching this whole ordeal, Wrapped his arm around England's back and purred into his ear, "You're drunk."

A shiver ran up England's spine and he tried to push the Prussian away, yelling at him, "Y-you're too close git!"

"Alright then." Prussia said taking a step back, but not removing his hands.

"Would you please remove your hands from my person?" Arthur said with a red face, partially from the alcohol, and partially from the major array of thoughts running through his mind. _Why am I feeling like this? _

"Kesese~ whatever you want hase." Gilbert purred running his hands down England's sides, slowly; and removing them. This shot more shivers up and down Arthur's spine.

"God dammit you git, you didn't have to do it like that!" England brayed.

Smirking devilishly at the Brit, Prussia replied; staring directly at England's blushing face. "Like what?" He hummed.

"YOU KNOW WHA-!" the moment England peered into Prussia's suggestively erotic gaze, it was all over.

_Dammit, stop staring at me like that, git! _England felt as if a hole was being burned into him, but he couldn't break the eye contact of those alluring ruby hues. He began to feel faint.

"Something wrong…Arthur?" The Prussian's tone was both dark and playful.

"N-nothing…" Arthur finally had the drive to look away.

"Nein?"

"I, I feel hot…all of a sudden, I think I had too much to drink. Ha...haa….yeah." Arthur spoke awkwardly.

"Vell, zhen perhaps ve should get you outside, the fresh air should cool you off, ja?" _Who are you trying to convince Arthur, me…or you? _He thought to himself, smirking as he watched England walk away, following shortly after.

Gilbert walked up behind England who was leaning on the edge of the balcony, and ran his finger down the length of Arthur's spine. Arthur jolted in shock.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" England wailed turning and swinging at Prussia. Prussia dodged just fast enough.

"Whoa, don't be angry England," Prussia cooed stepping closer to the other. England reared his arm up to strike at the Prussian a second time but Prussia Grabbed his arm stopping it. Slinking his other arm around the small of England's back, Prussia stepped closer sealing the gap between them. "You know you liked it." Prussia purred into the other's ear kissing his neck in the process.

England rapidly pushed Prussia away, but instead of getting angry he grabbed the other's wrist and drug him back into the house.

"Ke se se se~ Vhere are ve going Arthur?"

"Stop talking! Git!" Arthur spewed still dragging the other through the house, and up the stairs.

Prussia was enjoying himself way too much. That's why he was a bit surprised when England pushed him into a room and locked the door behind him.

England had a look in his eyes that made the Prussian jittery.

"Kesese~ Vell Arthur, aren't you just feisty tonight?" Prussia teased, but was silenced by England walking up to him and kissing him. Prussia's mind was racing a mile a minute, or was that his heart rate.

"Vait, England you're drunk."

"Not drunk enough." England pulled Prussia into a rough, passionate kiss; and Prussia wouldn't hesitate a second time. Arthur tangled his fingers into Prussia's hair, deepening the kiss. Prussia slid his hands up England's shirt, feeling his toned body, quickly throwing off the shirt. Gilbert threw Arthur onto the bed, straddling over him, proceeding to trail kissed down the other's jawline. Moving down England's neck and biting him. (He was dressed as a vampire after all, why not play the part.) England hissed in both pleasure and pain, pulling Prussia into another deep kiss, tasting his own blood in his mouth; all the while unbuttoning Prussia's vest and removing it. Once the vest was gone England didn't hesitate to shove his hands up Gilbert's shirt, feeling his body. Sliding his nails up Prussia's sides, the albino shudders at the touch.

Prussia breaks the kiss to remove his shirt, the two of them breathing heavily, bodies lusting for each other. Both of their minds were in hazed over in yearning, they were so hot, and they couldn't wait any longer.

And that's the end I'm not writing porn. U MAD? Trolol~

Alright…I know it sucks, I'm sorry. I've been sick. I could've done so much better, but I'm lazy. This sucks, please don't read it-I hate it-ORZ

I have failed you as a writer….

*cry forever*

Honestly, I hate this, it sucks :1


End file.
